


An Early Morning

by SP00K



Series: Perversions [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Old man yaoi, Oral Sex, Unsatisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous and unsuccessful old man lazy sex. </p><p>-<br/>No real need to have read the first two installments, but it takes place some indeterminable amount of time after their events.  This is just a more lighthearted way to wrap things up in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Morning

Levi groans at the stiffness of his joints and dull throb in his muscles as he awakes from a short, but deep sleep. Peering blearily over to his right he sees Erwin begin to stir in all the endearing dishevelment of an early morning with much too little sleep. Levi twitches around under the now uncomfortably warm blankets to try and get a more suitable position that doesn't make every bone in his body ache. Levi is in impeccably good shape, his and his squad’s life depends on it, but even his body protests the way Erwin likes to wrap him up like a pretzel or fuck him over hard, rough surfaces like tables or chairs or the goddamn floor. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh Levi swings his arm over to smack Erwin's broad chest in an attempt to stir him further awake. Erwin grunts and unfurls slowly from his cocoon of sheets to stretch out his own sore muscles - the groan of pained relief a telling sign that Erwin's body is in no better shape than Levi's.

"Hey, fat ass, how old are you?"

Erwin sniffs loudly as he rubs sleep from his eyes, considering Levi's question before turning to face the grumpy, sleep tousled man next to him.

"Thirty-eight this year…"

"And how old am I?"

"I think we figured you to be around thirty-three or thirty-four."

"Yes and given your preferences you were rather kind in that assumption, we both know it's a lot closer to thirty-six."

The Commander smiles softly at Levi, his large hand reaching out to tuck some of the dark hair back to the usual style and noting that even his goddamn fingers are sore from the motion.

"Hmm and what's the problem, Levi?"

"The problem, _Erwin_ , is that we can't keep fucking like teenagers or I am going to get eaten by a titian because my ass is too sore from your monster cock tearing it open! Look at us, we don't rebound like we used to no matter how much training we do."

"Are you saying you want to stop having sex with me?"

"What - no!? All I'm saying is we should give it a rest with all your perverted shit that requires me to bend over backwards for you to get your jollies off and have normal people sex!"

Erwin chuckles at the determination in Levi's voice. The creaks and moans of Erwin's body agrees with Levi's suggestion, but he can't help goading the smaller man on a bit.

"Normal people sex? That sounds rather boring…"

Thinking about it, Levi has to agree - kink has become such a prominent factor in their relationship that "normal" sex probably wouldn't be physically possible. Erwin probably couldn't get it up otherwise, the perverted bastard.

"Look how about we just take a few days off in-between the usual shit where we have nice…slow…sex or something and my limbs won't feel like they will fall off."

"So you want to make love, Levi?"

"L-love, what - fuck no, what the fuck is with that! No! Just, not so rough all the goddamn time. Even when I'm on top I have to work like a dog to get you to cum. You're a sick fuck, you know that."

Erwin laughs outright at that, loving the ever blunt forwardness of his Captain. Rolling to his side Erwin scoops Levi up into his strong arms in a big bear hug, sheets and all, to nuzzle and spoon around the squirming little body. Just because they don't actually call it love, doesn't mean that's not exactly what it is. Levi curses but soon relaxes into the warm embrace, body too tired and weary to fight him - it has nothing to do with how nice it feels to be wrapped up in Erwin's arms. Nope. Not at all.

"So we have a few days of lazy sex after I pound you mercilessly into the mattress. I think I could handle that."

The warm breath tickles across Levi's ear as Erwin whispers his consent while snuggling closer still into the side of Levi's neck. Lightly, Erwin begins to rock his hips into small man’s back bringing to attention his morning wood. Even through all of the copious amount of blankets and sheets Erwin insists on sleeping with Levi can feel the insistent nudge of that hard cock against his tailbone.

“Seriously, Erwin? You are insatiable.”

“Well, since I fucked you until you passed out last night why don’t we try out your little idea?”

“That was like three hours ago! This is defeating the whole purpose!”

Erwin just chuckles into the nape of Levi’s neck right in that special spot where he knows it will drive him crazy. Levi bucks into the attentions, moaning at the pleasure and then cursing at the sharp pull of his muscles from the sudden movement. Throwing his hand back to rub at the twinged nerve in the back of his neck, Levi ends up smacking Erwin in the face.

“FUCK! I think I pulled something!”

Erwin groans and tries to sooth his smarting nose into Levi’s shoulder to rub out the sting from that hand. Bringing his own hands up from around Levi’s waist he starts massaging into the muscles on his neck, kissing the tender flesh whenever Levi hisses.

“Better?”

Levi just grunts in agreement as he turns onto his back and kicks the covers off both of their bodies. Completely nude, Erwin curls around him again searching for more heat before reaching over to give Levi a chaste kiss. Without a thought Levi accepts Erwin’s mouth until he feels his tongue and then morning breath invades the Captain’s senses and he pulls back with disgust.

“Oh god, don’t kiss me with that nasty mouth! Gross.”

Making his own face of revulsion Erwin rolls over to the far side of the bed and reaches out for the night stand where the mug of now ice cold tea is that he didn’t finish the night before. Taking a gulp of the bitter liquid he swishes it around in his mouth before swallowing and passing the mug on to Levi who arches an eyebrow high in contempt until following his Commander’s lead. Taking another sip, Levi finishes off the tea before tossing the empty mug to the bedside table on his side. The second the cup clatters to table Erwin swoops down again to resume the kiss. It is much better this time with only the stale taste of old tea filling their mouths.

Erwin hoovers over Levi, just teasingly letting their bare chests brush every so often as his tongue invades deeper in languid exploration of Levi’s pliant mouth. That is until a shooting pain runs up Erwin’s spine, making his whole body clench up in pain before collapsing the few inches down onto Levi with a yelp. Levi cries out himself, but it is muffled by the full weight of Erwin’s body squishing him into the mattress. Pounding on Erwin’s shoulder, Levi tries to get the much larger man to move so he can breathe again. After the pain dies down and with a bit of struggling Erwin manages to pull himself off of Levi and flops onto his back with a wince. Levi takes large, greedy gasps of air as he prays he doesn’t have a collapsed lung.

“The hell was that?!” 

“Sorry…kink in my back. I think I’m okay now though.”

Even though his erection is waning a bit in the wake of the shock of sudden pain and he’s slightly winded, Erwin is still very interested in testing out Levi’s new plan. He slowly moves back to his side so he can face Levi, testing his back as he goes for any more signs of issues. When he feels confident it was just a fluke, Erwin reaches over to run his warm hand across Levi’s chest in a direct path straight down to his underwear where he rubs at the cotton on his crotch to feel the still mostly flaccid cock. Levi groans and pushes his hips up into the large hand, rutting against the rough fabric to get some more friction going. Erwin palms and gropes at his Captain's dick as he reaches over for another kiss. After a few moments of making out and rubbing each other like a couple of virgins Erwin notices that Levi’s cock just isn’t cooperating. He stops kissing to rest their foreheads together, nose and lips lined up and just grazing one another softly.

“Is there something wrong, Levi?”

Levi’s face heats up, but he stares fiercely into the icy blues eyes in front of him, rocking his hips harder into the palm that still holds him around the fabric of his briefs.

“No. I’m just tired, you are going to have to work harder. Put your hand down my pants.”

Not one to turn down such an offer, Erwin’s palm immediately pushes past the waistband of Levi’s underwear to get some skin on skin contact. Levi moans as the calloused fingers sets to work pulling and teasing at his length, coaxing out a semi erection, but not much more. 

“Levi…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine - just keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, if you get any harder you will jab a hole into my side. Just fuck me already.”

Erwin plays some more with Levi’s cock, pulling out a bit more firmness for his efforts, but not a full erection. Levi however pants and moans like he were turned on like normal and Erwin decides to move his attentions a bit lower as he teases the soft ball sac before reaching further back to run a finger tp over the little puckered hole. Erwin’s finger easily moves passed the loosened muscles and still slightly slicked up rim.

“Mmm you are still wet and open for me.”

Levi shivers at the statement, pushing down lightly on the finger up his ass with a moan. Finding the vial of what little remains of the oil on the bed they used last night, Erwin coats his fingers to help the stretching along. Smiling he leans down low over the lithe body so he can get his mouth on Levi’s cock and sharp hip bones as he opens him wider. Licking his way up and down Levi’s dick has the man whimpering and growing a bit harder as he tries to decide whether to buck back into Erwin’s fingers or up into his mouth. But Erwin makes the decision much easier as his body begins to protest the angle he’s at and he can no longer hold his position over Levi’s cock without his muscles spasming. With an obscene slurp Erwin pulls back and drops his head onto Levi’s panting chest where he can relax more and turns his focus to adding another finger to Levi’s ass.

“Sorry, it was straining my shoulders doing that…”

“S-fine…”

Levi murmurs as he drops a hand to Erwin’s head so he can card his finger through the soft blonde hair. It’s nice to go slow and be able to really feel and take in every minute breath or twitch of Erwin’s body against his even if so far it hasn’t been very smooth and he’s still only half hard at best. It’s lazy and calming and really all either of their bodies could handle at the present moment. They aren’t really that old - not even middle aged yet, but the stress and demand of their livelihood has surely put a strain on their bodies well past the normal person’s load. Top that with wild sex and an ever horny and perverted Commander and there is only so much their joints can take before even Humanities Greatest needs a rest from it all.

Once Levi is opened wide enough for Erwin’s liking he starts pulling at the slim hips in an attempt to get him to roll over on top of the blonde. Knowing exactly what Erwin is trying to do, Levi stays stubbornly non responsive and allows the pitiful attempts of his Commander to go unheeded. Erwin is far too tired to pull from his reserve strength to physically lift Levi like he would normally do in this situation and instead has to resort to a bit of whining.

“Levi, can you please get on top?”

“Hell no, why should I get on top and have to do all the work? You are the one who’s hard up enough to split firewood.”

“Please, Levi. I am afraid I might hurt my back again. It still feels a bit off.”

It may not be the most honorable of tactics, but it has Levi groaning and sitting up in a half slouch and scowl nonetheless. Erwin can’t be sure if Levi can see straight through him or is actually taking pity on him. 

“You are fucking ridiculous, old man.”

But Levi swings his leg over in a much less graceful move than what usually accompanies his talented body and lands with a huff in a slumping straddle over Erwin’s hips. Levi’s normally heavily lidded eyes look so drowsy he could almost be mistaken for asleep and his cock hangs at half mast out over his underwear still riding low on his legs. 

“Where’d the oil go? I’m not sitting on that huge thing without it.” 

Erwin chuckles but fishes around his side until he grabs hold of the little glass bottle and hands it off to the stormy man before rubbing his hands up and down Levi’s thighs in appreciation.

“There is only like three drops left, what the hell. I just got this!”

“Sorry, I’ll pick up some more from Hanji later.”

“Don’t be so sure there will be a later, bastard.”

It’s an idle threat and they both know it. Levi shuffles a little farther down Erwin’s thighs until his engorged cock is in sight. Shaking the little vial to get as much oil out as possible, Levi tries to get that needy prick as slicked up as he can. When he’s gleamed all he can get from the last of his oil he shifts back up with a groan when his legs protest holding his weight over Erwin’s body.

“Wait, don’t you want to take your underwear off?”

“No need.”

And to prove his point, Levi reaches behind himself with one hand and wrenches one of the leg holes off to the other side to reveal his ass. Erwin cocks a thick, speculative eyebrow at him, but is soon uncaring when Levi’s other hand curls around his prick again to help line them up. Guiding himself down slowly on quivering legs, Levi makes it quick work when his muscles give out and he slides down Erwin’s prick like it were made for his ass. Both men gasp, Levi from the unpleasantness of such a quick penetration and Erwin from the heat that now lovingly surrounds his cock. Groaning, Levi settles down on top of Erwin, bending over to rest his forearms onto that broad chest and just sits there staring impassively at the larger man. The blonde shifts around a bit when what he thought was Levi just getting acclimated to his girth again turns into long frustrating minutes for his cock.

“Levi, aren’t you going to move?” 

“No. My legs are too sore. You move if you want to fuck me so bad.”

Erwin wiggles his hips a little in an attempt to prompt Levi into moving his ass, but it does little to stir a reaction from the man other than a deeper frown. Those thin eyebrows narrow as if daring Erwin to do better than that. Finally fed up with his cock warm and wrapped, but not receiving any friction, Erwin gives a tentative little thrust into Levi that barley jars a hair of place on his head. Erwin brings his hands down around the petite waist to try and help move them along as Levi lays his head down onto the strong chest between his hands in an obvious sign that Erwin is all on his own now. But Erwin moans as the position change pulls his cock at a new, pleasant angle inside of the silky hole. It spurs Erwin on despite Levi’s laziness and he give a good thrust into that tight passage, earning a gasp from Levi and a spike of pleasure. 

“Come on Levi, help me out a little here.”

“No.”

Levi is content to just latch onto Erwin’s front like some sort of large feline and enjoy the way the powerful chest vibrates with the words or moans that fall from his Commander's lips, or the heavy beat of his heart. His cock is still only half interested in the proceedings and Levi doesn’t even spill a drop of precum though his asshole flutters with the wonderful feeling of being so filled by the large man. With a resigned sigh Erwin tries his best to get his tired hips to work under the added dead weight of Levi’s body and is somewhat successful. A light sheen of sweat breaks out over his skin and he huffs his breaths out with obvious strain, but his prick still demands he fuck and so he does.

Until a shooting pain explodes where his thigh and abdomen meet and he is forced to clench up and remain perfectly still until the charley horse is done wreaking havoc on his groin and sex drive. Feeling Erwin tense hard and make a strange tiny pained noise, Levi looks up to see the blonde’s face screwed up in obvious distress. It feels as though his is holding his breath and every muscle in his body is strung tighter than a damn fiddle.

“Erwin?”

“G-groin...I...t-think ah I p-pulled my g-groin...shit...hurts.”

Levi immediately pulls off of Erwin’s cock with a sickening squelch and rolls over to inspect the cramped leg. Nimble fingers dig deep into the muscles high up on Erwin’s thigh and into the dip of his left hip, concentrating on every spot that has Erwin cry out in pain and pound his fist into the bed. Slowly, but surely the careful massage begins to calm the tightened strands of muscle and Erwin is able to relax and breath a bit easier as the pain dissipates under Levi’s soothing touch. Afraid any movement will cause more undue hurt, Erwin just lays stalk still panting and moaning every now and then. When Levi determines he has done all he can for Erwin’s thigh he looks down and notices that the blonde is still semi erect while his own cock has long since given up hope. Levi stares down intently as though he is sorting something out in his head.

“I am not going to touch that now that its been up my ass, I hope you know.”

Erwin cracks an eye open to look down his body at his quickly dying erection with an almost condemning look. But then Erwin reaches out for Levi and pulls his head back down to his chest as the smaller man wraps himself around the side of his body.

“Don’t worry about it, this was a bad idea.”

“Can I get that in writing?”

“What?”

“That the great Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps had a bad idea.”

“Oh come on, I have had plenty of bad ideas and you know it.”

“Yeah, but you have never actually admitted it before.”

Erwin chuckles and grabs Levi’s dark hair to pull his head up for a kiss to the forehead before relaxing his now incredibly exhausted body into the bed. Levi nestles in close dropping little halfhearted kisses to Erwin's collarbone and neck as he closes his eyes.

“Damn, Levi, we really are getting old aren’t we…”

“I don’t give a shit just as long as I get old with you.”

And with a final kiss to Levi’s brow, both men settle in for a few more hours of sleep on a lazy morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Perversions! This is dedicated to all the eruri lovers who like that old man yaoi. Thank you everyone for reading this far c:
> 
> I have nothing else planned atm so send me some prompts if you'd like - here or on the [tumblr](http://tokismokes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
